toothbrush
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison manages to tempt Mark back to bed after an early morning page. M for smut.


**This is for ****mcsteamyshottt because she requested Maddison fic recently- and while watching Addek deleted scenes an idea for a Maddison porn fic popped into my head. (Yes, I get my ideas in a super weird way, bokay?) Ignore the title- this fic was built around the toothbrush line and I am incredibly uncreative.  
**

**WARNING: SEX.**

**

* * *

**

With a groggy moan, Addison rolled over to find her huge, comfortable, warm king-sized bed was not so warm. Her arm hit empty space as it flopped over onto the mattress, and she realized her man-pillow was gone, and that his pager was still beeping on the night stand on the other side of the bed.

"Hmph. You could at least turn off your pager when you get up for a page." she muttered into the air as she reached over to turn it off.

"Sorry." Came a call from the adjoining bathroom.

Mark jogged back into the room to prise his pager from her sleepy grip and bent down to kiss her softly.

"Morning, babe." He spoke with a smile.

She cracked open an eye and smiled softly back at him, especially liking his currently shirtless torso. "Can you just ignore the page?"

He shook his head. "Crazy-assed patient broke his own nose to get a rhinoplasty... I've got to go."

She pouted a little. "Can't… doctor… doctor someone do it?"

"I'm the one on call." he explained with a groan.

Addison's pout grew further. "Please, baby?"

He shook his head, pecked her once more and stood up with a wince. He stretched his hands over his head to stretch out his back and showed his toned chest off to her. Her tongue subconsciously snaked out to lick her lips and her eyes were suddenly wide open. Mark smirked and turned to head into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you in more of a hurry to leave?" She asked from the bed.

"I am- just got to grab this coffee and brush my teeth."

"Oh." Addison only then noticed the sound of their coffee machine in the background as Mark hurried to pour himself some in a takeaway mug. "Don't forget a shirt!" She added with a shout.

He emerged from the kitchen with his mug of coffee and leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. He flexed his pecs a few times while he stood there and grinned at his girlfriend nearly drooling.

"What, baby, don't you like seeing me like this?"

"No, I, um, I love it." she stuttered. "I just don't want everyone seeing you like this."

He smirked and placed his mug on the dresser before opening a drawer and rummaging through it for a shirt. After a minute of being unsuccessful at finding a shirt he turned to Addison who was still curled up in the sheets, eyes drooping shut again at the ungodly hour and lack of sleep.

"Hey, sleepy, your clothes are everywhere. I'm getting you your own walk in wardrobe when we get a place." he told her curled up form.

Her lips spread into a grin as he mentioned getting their own place, and her getting a walk in. She missed the walk in that she had in New York. "You don't like having the lounge in the bedroom and the shower very close by?" She smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love those things… especially having the shower so close-" He paused to wink at her while he remembered their steamy incident in the shower the previous night. "But we need to get out of this hotel."

"I completely agree." She grinned and slowly made her way to prop herself up.

"Aha!" Mark announced in triumph as he found a shirt.

He pulled the blue article over his head as he headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He yawned as he too was sleepy from a night of sex and a lack of sleep and pulled a toothbrush from the holder. He squeezed some mint toothpaste on the brush and put it in his mouth, beginning to brush his teeth.

Addison sat up in the bed, blatantly staring at his muscles pulling on the cotton shirt as he stood in the bathroom. "Are you sure you _have _to go to work?" She was suddenly very turned on.

He glanced into the room and saw her sitting up- her bare chest exposed as the sheets had slipped down. Mark gulped. "Yeah."

"Oh, what a shame."

She gave him a devlish grin and stretched out over the bed, her head hanging over the edge and she looked at him upside down. Mark shot her another glance and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw her hair hanging over the side, her amazing breasts in clear view, and the sheet barely covering her lower half.

He forced thoughts of his rhinoplasty into his head as he was needed for the surgery in the next half an hour, and here was his gorgeous girlfriend taunting him with sex. He was almost tempted to call into work that he couldn't make it for the surgery- but he had missed a surgery that week from having sex and he felt a little guilty since the other plastic surgeons were not nearly as great and God-like as he was. Plus the chief was mad at him.

"Baby?" Came her seductive call from the bedroom.

"Uhh?" He called back, froth in his mouth as he focused on the mirror in front of him.

"That better not be my toothbrush."

He glanced down at the pink object in his hand and smirked. He pulled it from his mouth. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. I don't want you using it… germs."

He refused to look at her for fear of being completely taunted by sex and for fear of giving in and skipping his surgery.

"Ehh, I should have had all your germs in my mouth by now, Red." he quipped, spitting the minty froth into the sink.

She smirked as she saw him clenching his jaw not to look at her. "Yeah, but have you had your jizz in your mouth before?"

"What?" He screeched and turned to look at her posing naked on the bed.

"Remember… you came in my mouth and then later I brushed my teeth…"

"Addie!" He exclaimed and walked over to her.

"Like you care." She giggled and moved her hand that had been draped over her stomach to rest on her side to give him a better view of her body.

He smirked. "You're right, I don't."

She ran her fingers lightly over her stomach to tempt him and gazed up at him with a smirk. "Have fun with your surgery, God."

"Oh if you think I'm going to do that surgery now…"

Mark reached over her for the phone and picked it up, dialling the hospital. "Hey, it's Dr. Sloan. Look, I can't make the surgery- I have a problem with my car… yeah… is Dr. Malcolm in? Yeah. Give it to him. Uh-huh. Bye."

He couldn't hang up fast enough, and as soon as he had he pulled his shirt off of his head and crawled over Addison on the bed in his jeans. He pinned her wrists down to the bed as she giggled up at him.

"That was very mean, tempting your boyfriend with sex so that he would have to miss his surgery? Very evil." He leaned down to nip kisses along her neck.

"Mmm, well you do call me Satan." She moaned as he sunk his teeth into her collarbone.

"And you call me God." He chuckled into her sweet skin and ran his tongue from her shoulder up to her jaw.

"I guess that makes us enemies."

"Or opposites… and opposites attract." His lips wandered towards her breasts.

"You're such a roma-antic." she told him breathily as he lowered his mouth to a hardened nipple.

"Only around you, darling." he hissed. He grazed his teeth over the peak before trailing his tongue down her stomach.

A whimper left her lips as he headed south, and his hands slowly released the hold they had on her wrists. She moved her foot to brush against the bulge in his pants and forced a groan from his lips. His hands found her thighs and gripped them lightly as he spread her legs and lowered his mouth to her clit. His hard on was throbbing in his jeans and the denim strained hard against him. He flicked his tongue out over her nub and she threw her head back over the end of the mattress in response. Gliding his tongue lower over her body he found her warm folds and delved his tongue inside into her wet core.

"Oh, God." she moaned as he thrusted his tongue inside of her, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs. He smirked and moved to slip a finger inside of her, rubbing against her slick walls and getting her all hot and crazy. Morning sex was the way to wake up, they both mutually agreed. Mark had Addison on the brink of ecstasy within minutes, and with a few perfectly placed thrusts of his fingers, and swirls of his tongue over her entrance and clit, he had her juices gushing out of her and her body shaking in no time.

"Fuck." she hissed through closed eyes, breathing laboured. He grinned and lapped up her juices before he reached down to finally unzip his jeans and freed his huge cock from its confines. He pulled his boxers off after his jeans and gripped Addison by the hips, pulling her down the bed a little so that her head was no longer hanging over the edge.

"Baby, fuck me…" She moaned as his thumb swirled over her clit. Mark grinned, all the more happy to oblige, and grasped his member in his hand before sliding himself completely inside of her. She gasped, not quite ready for him and his size- which she was still not always used to. She adjusted around him before he began thrusting inside of her. He loved her being on the pill; it meant that they got to have amazing, intense, skin on skin contact.

Addison instinctively wrapped her legs around Mark and smiled lazily up at him as he sped up the rhythm and she rocked her hips against his. He leaned down to latch his lips onto her neck and she reached her hands up to run across his back, digging her nails in just where he liked it as he nipped at her skin just as she liked it. They had a fast, unique rhythm as they rocked back and forth on the bed. His cock pounded inside of her dripping pussy and her breasts rubbed against his chest, their nipples occasionally tweaking against each other.

"Shit Jesus, Addison." Mark hissed into her mouth as he slammed inside of her, speeding up. He had covered her mouth with his with a sloppy kiss as her moans increased in volume and were certain to wake up the people in the room next door. Not that he minded her being loud- it was a major turn on, and he took pride knowing that she had never been this loud with Derek- but he didn't want another noise complaint against them. He sloshed his tongue against hers and took in a quick gasp for air as he continued to slide in and out of her wet tissue.

The pleasure inside of her was increasing like crazy and she knew another orgasm would hit in no time. He groaned as he muffled yet another of her moans and her fingernails dragged across his back. His rock hard manhood penetrated deeper into her pussy as she moved her legs up higher around his back and he lifted her up slightly, allowing his entire length to slide inside of her each time. His balls slapped against her hot entrance and the friction between them was fucking mind blowing. The bed was squeaking as they rocked back and forth, and Mark slipped a hand down between them to rub at Addison's clit as he felt her muscles beginning to clench around him.

"Mother fucking shit fuck- ahh!" She cried out as her orgasm washed over her body. Her walls tightened around Mark, and with a few quick, deep strokes, he was emptying himself inside of her.

"Fuck." he groaned as he squirted his stringy seed inside of her and filled her up. Addison gasped for air and gazed into his eyes lovingly and lustily as her orgasm slowly died away, but she still felt on a high. Mark pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, his arm draped over her as he pressed into her side.

"Mother fucker. I love you. God, I love you." she whispered. She turned her head to look at him.

He smirked, loving her cursing during and after sex. "I love you too, Satan." He pecked her on the lips softly, smiling back at her.

She grinned. "Better than surgery?"

"Fuck yes."


End file.
